Missed A Spot
by aolurker
Summary: Alex decides to help wash Olivia's back in the shower.  Guess what happens next.


**Title:** Missed A Spot**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
Rating: ** M**  
Summary:** Alex decides to help wash Olivia's back in the shower. Guess what happens next. lol

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Missed A Spot**

Alex was still curled up and huddled under the blankets dozing, or at least pretending to, when Olivia got back from her Saturday morning run. From her cozy location the attorney listened to the detective get a drink of water before starting to undress and head to the bathroom. When Alex heard the shower go on, she waited a minute or two before finally tossing the blankets aside and making her own way to the bathroom, quietly pushing the door open when she got there. Seeing that Olivia was already in the shower, she just as quietly undressed, removing her light night shirt and panties and just leaving them on the floor before sliding open one of the shower doors just a touch, just far enough to poke her head in and ask, "Has the water warmed up yet?"

Olivia, having thought Alex was still sleeping, startled slightly at the unexpected voice, her head shooting up from her current task of soaping up one leg, her eyes slightly widened. But with her brain instantly recognizing the voice and the face peeking in, she quickly relaxed and recovered, chuckling just a bit as she answered, "Yeah, why?"

"Good," Alex responded. And then by way of answering Olivia's inquiry, slid the glass door open further so she could step into the tub herself before sliding the door closed again behind her.

Olivia straightened completely at that, putting her leg down from where it had been perched on the side of the tub, bringing the hand holding the bar of soap up near her chest, and cocking an appreciative eyebrow as she unashamedly gave her girlfriend's naked body a full once over.

Alex internally smiled at Olivia's not unexpected but still spontaneous and blatant ogling. But she didn't linger on the moment, quickly taking two small steps forward, as much as the space allowed, bringing her right up to the detective, right in front of her, close enough to be hit by some of the warm spray bouncing off of and around Olivia's back, close enough to force Olivia's eyes back up and to Alex's face, close enough to feel each other's breath, but not close enough to actually be touching. And somehow that just added to the overall effect.

The two women just stared at each other for several beats, searching each other's eyes, comfortably, expectantly, reading in them all they needed to know, oblivious to the water, oblivious to silence, aware of only each other and of their bodies' reactions to the other, never ceasing to be amazed at just how quickly and forcefully those reactions came over both of them.

Finally, Alex reached up with one hand and without breaking eye contact, gently took the bar of soap from Olivia's grasp. She smiled slyly at her girlfriend then, just one side of her mouth quirking up as her other hand also came up and made a circular motion, a motion that mirrored her words, "Turn around, sweetie. I'll wash your back."

A small smirk similar to the one Alex was wearing found its way to Olivia's lips, as well, and her eyebrow flicked up once again before she slowly did as requested and turned around, tilting her head back just a touch and adjusting herself under the spray so it was hitting her upper chest. She then finally felt the warmth of Alex's body as the attorney nestled and pressed her front against the detective's back and ass.

Olivia was about to make a smart remark about just how Alex planned to wash her back pressed into her that way when she felt the attorney's arms reach around her. And with the attorney's arms now brushing against her sides, the attorney's breasts brushing against her back, the detective looked down to find Alex rolling the bar of soap in her hands under the shower's warm wet blast, lathering up her hands, slowly, sensuously, completely, turning the white bar over and over in her hands, rubbing it, twisting it, almost caressing it. The action, the movement, the display, all of it, as much for show as it was for necessity.

And that show was having the desired effects. Olivia snapped her mouth shut and swallowed whatever smart remark she might have made as a small shiver coursed through her despite the warmth of the water in front of her and the warmth of the body behind her, and instead just let her eyes drift shut and let another small smile play at her lips.

She wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve this, but on the other hand, she wasn't about to question or complain about it, or say anything that might jeopardize it.

However, though Olivia might not have said anything, the detective hadn't remained entirely silent, either, a small moan having escaped her throat, low and soft, but loud enough for Alex to hear. And when she did, Alex smiled to herself, as well. Olivia was just so predictable sometimes. And Alex loved that.

So, knowing that even if she hadn't before, she now definitely had Olivia's complete attention, and with that knowledge and with her hands sufficiently soapy she brought her arms back from around Olivia's body. She took a small step back, separating their bodies just slightly and putting the bar of soap back in the holder before then placing either hand at the top of Olivia's back, thumbs between Olivia's shoulder blades, fingers splayed outward across the detective's supple skin.

Alex then moved her hands upwards, up the inch or two to Olivia's shoulders, gripping them with her fingers just a little so she could push her thumbs into the muscles of Olivia's back, drawing another low soft moan from her lover. She massaged the detective's upper back just briefly, however, before bringing her hands down, rubbing and circling and wiping over the left side of Olivia's back and then the right, depositing soap along the way, making sure not to miss a spot, making sure to touch everywhere, making sure to awaken everywhere, the movements sure, smooth, slick. Enticing.

When she'd completed that task, Alex brought her hands up once again but only so she could draw a single line down the middle of Olivia's back, right along her spine with two fingers of one hand and then the other, down, down, all the way down, dipping just barely into the crack of Olivia's ass, drawing another small shiver and a quick inhale from the detective this time and causing the detective to jut that round, beautiful ass of hers out a little in obvious request and invitation.

Alex just smiled at the action. Because, oh, this was going to be fun.

Alex brought her hands back up one more time and started massaging Olivia's shoulders and upper back again but in earnest this time, once again gripping Olivia's shoulders with her fingers and pressing her thumbs into Olivia's warm flesh as best she could with her hands and Olivia's back still slick and slippery from the soap. And this time as she worked Olivia's flesh, unlike before, she didn't remain silent. But instead, she began speaking, slow, steady, wonderingly, adoringly, but confidently, voice quiet, almost a whisper, Olivia straining to hear her over the spray. "I love this back of yours. I love a lot of things about it but most of all I love how strong it is. I love every single one of these muscles," Alex continued to push her thumbs and fingers into those muscles, "And I love how hard you work to maintain them," she pressed in once again, working the muscles slowly, firmly, "And to make them even stronger." Alex paused just a moment, a beat, before asking, "Do you want to know why I love that?"

Now, Olivia knew she'd been asked a question and knew she was supposed to respond, but a hummed "Hmmm?" was all Olivia could manage, the detective devoting as much attention and brain power to the feel of Alex's hands moving on her body and the contemplation of where those hands might go next, as to the attorney's voice and words, and the combination left little wattage to spare.

But the barely-coherent response was just fine with Alex. In fact, she loved it, loved knowing that she was already having such an effect on the woman in front of her. So she continued speaking, answering her own question, spelling out for that woman the reasons for her previous statements. "I love it because I benefit from all that work and all that strength, I benefit from it when you're holding me. When you put your arms around me and hug me and cradle me and pull me tight against you, I know it's these muscles right here," Alex dug her thumbs in again, each between Olivia's shoulder blade and spine, pushing them down slowly but firmly, so firmly, pushing in, digging in, working the muscles so wonderfully, pulling yet another soft moan of pleasure now tinted with arousal from the owner of those muscles. "Yeah," Alex continued, her voice still so soft, so low, so silky, "That's right. It's these muscles that are doing all the work. And I feel so safe when I'm buried in your arms and held close to you. So safe and so protected. Because I know your strength. I can feel it. And it feels incredible."

Olivia's hands at some point had come up to brace themselves on the wall to one side of her and on the shower door to the other, and her head lulled forward. Alex's massage, both the physical one and the verbal one, continuing to have a most definite effect on the detective, her breathing starting to increase, her mind beginning to swim and wander, her hips beginning to move, her body continuing to warm in ways not at all attributable to temperature of the water still cascading down upon her.

Again, Alex was just loving Olivia's reactions, loving the state she'd already put Olivia in, knowing that the whole of her seduction was working exactly as planned, and knowing it was working despite the fact that she hadn't even said or done anything overtly sexual.

Yet.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

But it was time to change that, time to push her favorite detective just that little bit further, rev her up that little bit more, to make her intentions quite clear. So Alex paused, just for a moment, just long enough to reached for and re-grab the bar of soap. Then just as she had before, Alex held it under the spray at Olivia's belly so she could lather up once again, making a show of it once again, knowing the detective was watching raptly, knowing the detective's imagination was running wild, and helping that imagination along by pressing her pelvis into Olivia's rear, grinding against her ever so slightly, knowing the detective could feel it, knowing the detective would love it, and, indeed, feeling the detective respond to it. Yep, so predictable.

So with another smile, Alex returned the bar of soap to its holder before placing both hands on Olivia's waist. She then nuzzled her shoulders and chest back up against Olivia's back as she tilted her pelvis away from Olivia, doing so so that she could bring her arms inwards, into the small space now between them, her palms facing down, her fingers facing down, one slippery hand sliding down and over each of Olivia's rounded cheeks. And when both hands were in place, Alex gave the mounds of muscle and flesh under them a good squeeze, lifting the detective to her toes, forcing her to quickly change arm position, bracing them both on the wall in front of her to maintain her balance as she was pushed forward, water now hitting her in the face when she looked up, hitting the top of her head when she looked down, a small gasp extracted from her.

Alex almost moaned herself at the sound, her own abs tightening, her eyes drifting shut for a moment as she spoke right next to Olivia's ear, continuing the verbal barrage. "Let's talk about this ass of yours, now shall we?" Alex said as she gave the ass in question another squeeze, eliciting another small gasp and sigh from the more and more aroused detective.

Arousal Alex was determined to build even further, both with her touch and with her words, "Because, I love it, too. I love how it fills out your jeans," Alex began moving her hands sensuously over and around Olivia's ass and hips and down the sides of her legs and back up, "I love how it moves when you walk," like before, touching anywhere and everywhere she could reach, awakening, exciting, "I love how soft it is on the surface but how incredibly hard it is underneath," the attorney gave the detective another firm squeeze, again lifting her up onto her toes, the detective's head coming up and water blasting her in the face before she lowered it again as her hips unconsciously swayed to Alex's movement, completely under the attorney's spell.

Alex then got right up behind the detective again, melding her upper body to Olivia's, lowering her voice even further as she went on, "But most of all, like your back, I love how strong it is," Alex then brought her lips right to the brunette's ear and said directly into it, her voice and words filling Olivia's head, "Because it's that strength that lets you thrust so powerfully into me when you're wearing that fake cock you know I love so much."

Olivia's moan wasn't soft or quiet this time as she simply couldn't contain her body's reaction to the images and memories that Alex's graphic and open and unabashed statement elicited, her nipples tightening, her pussy clenching, her hips pushing back into Alex, looking for more contact, silently asking for it, almost begging for it.

Alex pushed her forehead into Olivia's shoulder and bit her lip to contain her own moan at the slick movement of Olivia's body against hers, the passage made easy and smooth by the lingering water and soap, and having a definite effect on her as well.

Fighting to regain control so that she could continue this seduction, Alex took a steadying breath or two or three as she continued to slowly move her chest across Olivia's back and her hands over Olivia's butt and hips and waist, neglecting nothing, even dipping slightly into the small space between Olivia's cheeks, eliciting a twitch and small throaty sound from the detective every time.

Then, having taken just a moment to calm her own breath and body and mind, but wanting to take no more time than that, she straightened, lifting her head again and bringing her lips back up, humming sensuously into Olivia's ear, "Hmmmmm. Shall I continue?"

Olivia, _her_ breath and body and mind most certainly not settled, responded with a breathy exhale, "God, Alex." They both recognized that it wasn't _really_ an answer to Alex's question. But they also both recognized that that, in and of itself, was answer enough.

So Alex smiled again and took a step back from Olivia, the detective almost groaning in disappointment at the loss of contact. But the disappointment vanished when she felt Alex take her by the shoulders and start slowly turning her around.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Olivia pushed off the wall and turned as Alex directed. Then when they were facing each other, Olivia immediately and instinctively placed her hands on Alex's hips and leaned in, desperately wanting to kiss the attorney, desperately wanting to touch the attorney, desperately wanting to let one thing lead to another, figuring that's what Alex had had in mind.

But, no, that's not at all what Alex had had in mind. No, Alex still had other plans.

The attorney pulled her head back and away from the attempted kiss and shimmied her hips away from Olivia's wandering hands, "Mh, mh, mh," Alex admonished playfully, reaching down with her own hands and taking hold of Olivia's. She looked deeply again into the detective's eyes, "I haven't finished washing you yet," she explained as she slowly but surely, one by one, placed Olivia's hands back where they had been earlier; up and out to her sides, one braced against the shower wall, one gripping the towel rail on the inside of the shower door.

Olivia wasn't exactly pleased, but she got the message. She allowed Alex to place her hands to either side, but she still nevertheless leaned her head and chest forward, trying to bring herself closer to Alex's face, to Alex's lips, to Alex, water now pounding on the back of her shoulders and neck, feeling it rinse the soap down her body and legs and into the drain, and feeling some of the spray getting by, wetting them both, warming them both, dark eyes seeking out her lover's dancing ones, "Alex..." she breathed the name again, a request, a plea.

"Shhhh, love," Alex put a hand on Olivia's cheek and smiled tenderly, "All in good time." The blonde then reached once again for the soap, getting her hands completely lathered once more before reaching them up, placing them on Olivia's shoulders and running them the length of each of Olivia's arms as she picked up her monologue where she had left off, a running description of everything she loved about the detective's body, "And how about these shoulders and arms, hm? Oh, yeah, these shoulders and arms. One doesn't have to _feel_ them to know how strong they are. One good look will do. One good look and you can just _see_ their power."

Alex ran each of her arms out the length of Olivia's again, the action naturally bringing her face closer to Olivia's, tempting and teasing the detective further before pulling away and pulling her hands back in towards Olivia's shoulders, "And yet also still see them as so feminine. And sooooo beautiful," Alex's voice became almost wistful. But then she took another breath and her voice turned more sure, more teasing, "And speaking of feminine and beautiful..." Alex let her hands wander down off Olivia's shoulders, down to her chest, and over her breasts, skimming over the flesh, tweaking the already hardened peaks.

Olivia's eyes slid shut and her arms twitched and tightened, fighting the instinct to bring them down and around Alex, loving but fighting the pulses firing through her at Alex's touch, tipping her head back, an action which unintentionally or perhaps intentionally jutted her chest out further into Alex's hands, and saying the only thing, the only word, that was in her mind, "Yes..."

Alex smiled again at the whole of Olivia's reactions, her tensing muscles, her brow furrowed in concentration, the water droplets falling from her hair and face, the fact that she was reduced to these one word pleas, that she was almost literally, putty in Alex's hands. And god, it was delicious.

And so Alex took her time, thoroughly 'washing' one breast and then the other, swirling both the fronts and then the backs and then the fronts of her hands again around Olivia's mounds and areolas, both women enjoying the slip of skin over soap over skin, of thumbs brushing over puckered flesh, of fingers tightening briefly over one nipple and the other before the little buds slipped out the slick vice trying to capture them, Olivia fighting unsuccessfully to contain her quiet sighs or to keep her hips from swaying and pulsing just slightly. A fight that only became harder as Alex continued speaking.

"Oh, yes, I love these breasts, too. It's not that they're strong, per se, not like a muscle is strong, but they're oh so powerful," Alex smiled devilishly up at the now slightly bowed head of the detective, enjoying her own play on words. "You probably don't even know the power they have over people, men and women alike. You probably don't even know the full extent of the power they have over me." Alex's fingers closed over a nipple again, drawing a gasp from the brunette when it slid out of the increasing pressure of the attorney's grasp, sending a pulse straight to Olivia's core. Alex's eyebrow flicked up momentarily as she finished her previous thought, "Or, perhaps you do."

Now, Olivia would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying every last bit and every last second of this seduction, but she just wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. "Sweetie..." she gasped, "Sweetie, please."

"Please what, baby?" Alex looked up almost innocently into her lover's eyes as her fingers continued to swirl over Olivia's breasts and nipples.

Olivia just looked back pleadingly, mouth hanging open as her breath came in short pants, arms pushing into the wall and door, upper body just starting to tremble, unable to quite formulate words, but knowing Alex knew what she was asking for, and hoping the attorney would just give it to her.

Again, Alex was loving the reactions, verbal and physical, of her lover, and she did indeed know what Olivia wanted, but was not quite ready to give in. Almost, but not quite. So in response to Olivia's silent plea, she just smiled devilishly again at the detective, and let her hands slide off Olivia's breasts down lower to her abs, closer, closer to where Olivia wanted them but then stopping short.

"And these abs, good god, these abs!" Alex exclaimed softly but with fervor as she ran still soapy hands over the skin and muscles, chuckling at the frustrated groan that came from Olivia as the detective realized that Alex wasn't yet going where she wanted her to go.

But after a just a brief pause of amusement at Olivia's expense, Alex pressed on again, still speaking of Olivia's torso, "So flat, so tight, and like everything else about you, so incredibly strong and powerful," she gripped Olivia's thin waist and ran her thumbs up and down the long muscles that made up Olivia's abdomen from the bottom of her ribs to the tops of her pelvis, her own eyes taking on an almost faraway look as she remembered past times with Olivia, "When you're laying down, and I'm hovering above you, I love how these abs can hold you up," Alex then scrapped the backs of her fingers nails across Olivia's stomach, making the muscles jump, making the detective jump, "They hold you up so you can kiss me, or nuzzle me, or suck on my breast, or bite my nipple," Alex's eyes drifted closed, "God I love when you do that and I love feeling these muscles under me when you do. Feeling them tighten, feeling them work..." Alex drifted off and both women moaned quietly, both equally effected by thoughts and memories, as the attorney ran her hands over the smooth planes of the detective's stomach one more time, feeling those muscles rapidly contracting and loosening.

And it was those sensations that brought Alex back to the present, forcing her to reopen her eyes and refocus on the here and now. For she knew what those sensations meant. So recapturing the detective's ever more stormy gaze, Alex stated that knowledge, "And I also love feeling them like this. Quivering in anticipation, in arousal. Straining, wanting, holding back, but getting ready. God, getting so ready. So ready for me." Alex licked her lips before finishing with a question she already knew the answer to, "Are you, sweetie? Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," Olivia panted, "Yes!"

Alex continued to look directly into Olivia's eyes; their gazes separated by only a few inches and let one side of her mouth just barely creep up into what might have been a smile, finally taking a little bit of pity on her lover. "Alright," she whispered into the air between them as one of her hands drifted down off Olivia's stomach, encountering the slight swell just below Olivia's belly button, and then lower, encountering short curls already silky from the soap that had slid down Olivia's chest and breasts and abs, and then lower still, until finally encountering Olivia.

Olivia couldn't maintain the eye contact as her lids fell closed and her hips bucked forward at the first feeling of Alex's hand dipping into her very hot and aching center. And the detective didn't even try to contain her soft moans or the swiveling and slight thrusting of her hips or her gentle shudders as the attorney's fingers finally entered her.

Alex sighed and exhaled at the amazing feelings of being inside Olivia, as well, "Ohhh, yeah," she breathed, saying what both of them felt, continuing to watch Olivia's face as she began to explore Olivia's wet and wanting pussy, "You do feel ready. So, so ready."

She then took her time, being as complete and thorough as she had with the rest of Olivia's body, making sure to get soap everywhere, everywhere, god, everywhere, moving her fingers over and around Olivia's outer labia, tugging slightly on the flesh and curls here and there, and then going in, through and between her inner folds, then up and around her apex, careful though to avoid actually touching it directly, then back down and inside her again, fuck, yeah, so deep inside her, thrusting up and in and Olivia gasped again.

Alex couldn't help but smirk at that sound from Olivia but also at the words she was about to say to her lover, "And I don't think I need to tell you what I love about these muscles," Alex thrust up with two fingers one more time, pulling another gasp from the detective, before then pulling back out only so she could slide her fingers up and over and around and in Olivia again, pinching, tickling, rubbing, teasing. Raising Olivia's heart rate, building the tension, increasing her arousal, her needs, building towards that peak they both knew was just around the corner, teasing ever closer to that apex, touching here, there, but again, not quite, never quite touching the very tip, never quite bringing relief where Olivia more and more desperately wanted it, needed it.

And just as Olivia's desperation was reaching the breaking point, just as she opened her mouth to ask, to plead for that elusive touch, Alex shocked her senses by removing her hand all together and taking a step back.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Olivia's eyes flew open wide to find Alex just looking back at her so very placidly and innocently.

"Alright then," Alex said very matter-of-factly, as if nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary, as if she hadn't just a second ago been driving Olivia to the edge of sanity before so abruptly and rudely stopping, "I think I'm done here. I'm going to go dry off now."

Alex then put one hand on the shower door, as if to slide it open and exit but Olivia was having none of that. The detective's hand shot out and grabbed Alex's wrist, thankful that in her current state she was still able to not only keep her balance but to also put a sentence together, though her voice sounded far more desperate than she would have liked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Alex continued to feign innocence, though her eyes sparkled, "Oh. Well, I finished washing everything and," Alex looked Olivia up and down, "You seem pretty clean now so I was going to get out of the shower."

Olivia tightened her grip on the attorney's wrist. She'd been willing to go along with Alex so far but this..., oh hell no. She pulled Alex back towards her, bringing them face to face. "Actually, no, I think you missed a spot," Olivia whispered dangerously, looking directly into Alex's eyes.

Alex pretended to be surprised, though she was far from it. In fact, she would have been shocked not to mention terribly disappointed if Olivia had actually let her leave the shower. But since she hadn't, Alex played along just a little longer, responding to Olivia's assertion. "I did?" she once again looked Olivia up and down, as if searching for this so-called missed spot.

"You did," Olivia growled.

Alex brought her head back up then and once again locked eyes with Olivia, the innocence she had been feigning retreating, the intensity returning, as she reached one hand back down towards Olivia's core. "Well, let me check..." She wasted little time dipping her fingers back into Olivia, sliding in and around and through Olivia's folds again, everything so slippery, so slick, the soap mixing so completely with Olivia's own unique lubrication.

Alex's eyes continued to hold Olivia's steady as the detective struggled mightily to keep hers open, clenching her teeth, tightening her abdomen, breasts beginning to heave as her breathing came in shorter pants, the arousal and need picking up from exactly where Alex had left off, taking very little for the tension and desire to ratchet up again, higher, higher, as Alex continue to slide and move through wet flesh.

And then that tension and desire rocketed up further, almost to the breaking point when just a few seconds later Alex finally, finally, moved her fingers to where Olivia had been wanting them, aching for them, the attorney speaking again, her voice barely a whisper, "Hmmm, you might be right... Is this," she moved a single finger over Olivia's straining clit, "The spot you were talking about?"

Olivia bucked and lost the battle to keep her eyes open, a strangled exhaled gasp her only answer.

Alex also exhaled a shaky breath and repeated the action, continuing to talk, her words carrying on her previous charade, but her voice becoming soft and seductive again, and her entire body along with her hand began rubbing more pointedly against the detective, "Yeah, I think this is the spot you were talking about. And you're right," Alex began circling it lightly, "It does seem that I missed it."

Alex's fingers retreated briefly, dipping down and gathering up a last bit of needed slick moisture before beginning an all out concerted effort, all motion and attention now centered on that one single spot at the top, the one spot that had been so sorely neglected until now, building Olivia's body even more, narrowing the detective's concentration, focusing all sensation. And as she did so, just as she'd been doing all along, just as she'd done through this entire thing, she began to speak again, "And it's surprising I missed it, too, because I love this spot on you most of all, baby," she grazed the tip of it again, "And do you know why?"

Olivia was far beyond being able to respond with anything but a moan; for Alex had learned long ago exactly how to touch Olivia to drive her to absolute distraction and right now, the attorney was putting that knowledge to full use.

But fortunately, Alex wasn't really looking for an answer anyway, for she was just as ready to bring this to an end, so she pressed on, voice almost hypnotic, fingers still moving, "I'll tell you why. I love it most of all because when I touch it," she circled a finger around it again, "Or when I squeeze it," she did as she said, gently pinching the bundle between two fingers and causing a corresponding jerk in Olivia's body, "Or when I rub it," she ran two fingers right over the top of it, back and forth and back and forth, Olivia's hips moving more and more erratically trying to keep up with Alex's hand, "Then all of that strength that I talked about, all that power that exists everywhere in your body?" Alex increased the pressure, and the closeness, Olivia able to feel Alex's breath on her lips and she spoke, "I know that in those moments, moments like now, all of it is mine." She increased the pace and speed then, too, her fingers flying over Olivia's clit now, driving her lover to the edge, "It's all quite literally at my finger tips and I feel like I control it, because I *do* control it. And you would not believe what a rush that is, baby."

"Alex," it was the only thing Olivia could choke out, her body primed, every muscle ready to let go.

"And you would also not believe what a rush it is to let all that power go and just make you come," Alex concluded with just the right speed, just the right strength, just the right pattern to send Olivia flying over that edge, Alex's other arm going around the waist of her lover as Olivia's body spasmed and trembled and quaked, the detective tipping her head back, water again blasting her in the face as she shouted out her release, her arms trembling against the wall and door, her knees threatening to give way, Alex continuing to move over her, drawing out the orgasm, the pleasure as long as possible, slowing only when Olivia's muscles loosened, and then relaxed.

Alex just held Olivia lightly then, supporting the detective as she recovered, swaying ever so slightly, their skin still sliding sensuously over and against the other. Not too long later, thought, when Olivia's shaking had subsided and she was able to straighten again, her knees slightly stronger, her breathing more controlled, she looked up and caught Alex's eyes, a languid smile spreading across her lips. And, without a word she leaned in, wanting and finally being allowed to give Alex a kiss, a kiss of gratitude, of love, of mutual promise. And a kiss that Alex let linger for long drawn out moments and let deepen; at least until she felt one of Olivia's hands begin to wander south.

Because once again, Alex had other plans.

The attorney broke away from the kiss and the wandering hand before either went too far, and with a tender smile at Olivia's now confused expression, placed a gentle hand on the detective's cheek, "Thanks, sweetie, but I really am getting out of the shower this time."

Olivia's confusion only grew, "But... You mean you don't want..."

"Oh, I want," Alex reassured Olivia with her words with another brief but sound kiss before breaking away once again and moving Olivia to the side just a bit so the attorney could get more of the shower spray to rinse off with as she continued, "Believe me, I want. But, to be honest, I'm *starving*! And you," she playfully tapped Olivia on the nose, "Are going to take me to breakfast." Then, having finished rinsing off, Alex moved to the end of the tub and opened the shower door, flashing an impish but brilliant smile back at the thoroughly unraveled and dumbfounded detective, "But then when we get back, as I said, yes, I very much *want*," Alex concluded before stepping out of the tub and closing the door.

And leaving Olivia just staring at the empty space where her girlfriend had been just a second before, mute and unmoving, trying to figure out if what she thought had just happened really had just happened or if just part of it had happened and if so, which part, or had she really just dreamed it all.

She didn't have to wonder tooooo long, however, as moments later the door slid back open and Alex's head poked back in. "Didn't you hear me? I said there is food to be eaten and then more sex to be had! So, come on, get a move on woman! Chop, chop!" And with that, Alex once again disappeared and the slower door slid shut.

This time leaving Olivia chuckling, and not for the first time amazed and surprised at how fast Alex could change gears and also not for the first time amazed and surprised at just how incredibly whimsical and playful Alex could be sometimes, knowing it was a side of the attorney very, very few people even knew existed and a side even fewer got to see.

And as the detective quickly finished rinsing her body and then turning off the water, one of the first thoughts she'd had when Alex first entered the shower many minutes before flashed through her mind again: She really wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve Alex, but she wasn't about to question or complain.


End file.
